


The New Guy Likes Pie

by Surrealx3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princely T'Challa, T'Chaka is super cool though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: T'Challa, Prince of Wakanda, is new on the scene of New York socialites and immediately draws Tony's attention.Tony Stark, the young, outspoken genius, is exactly T'Challa's type. Join these two on the road to discovering that pie is ALWAYS the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had a reputation. He was the rich, heart-breaking genius that everyone wanted yet no one could have. Granted, no one actually wanted him for more than a night but details are irrelevant. The point is, he didn’t like it when people devalued that reputation with a patronizing smile. Like this newcomer.

T’Challa, prince of Wakanda, was new in the scene of New York Socialites. This charity gala was the first Tony had ever seen of him but he’s heard of him. Howard was dying to get his hands on that vibranium. That’s why, as soon as he and his father arrived, Howard was herding Tony and Maria to go meet them.

“King T’Chaka,” Howard bowed slightly, “It is wonderful to finally meet you. I’m Howard Stark.”

“Of Stark Industries,” the king finished, making Howard preen slightly. “And your beautiful family. I’ve looked forward to meeting you. This is my son, T’Challa, prince of Wakanda.”

“Yes, of course,” Howard turned attention to T’Challa. “I heard you recently turned twenty. Congratulations. I’m sure that with time, you’ll become as great of King as your father.”

T’Challa smiled politely, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“In fact,” Howard continued, “I’m sure my son, Anthony, could learn a lot from you. Right, Anthony?”

Tony could barely keep himself snorting. “Sure, dad.” He added beneath his breath, “But he’d have to get creative.”

Howard went back to talking but Maria shot him a reprimanding glance, proving that she heard him, and T’Challa’s eyebrow quirked up, his mouth twitching into an amused smile.

“Anthony, was it?” T’Challa shifted his attention to him.

Tony saluted, “Tony, actually. And you’re Mr. T?”

“T’Challa,” He corrected with wry amusement.

“T-man,” Tony replied, just to be a little shit.

It didn’t seem to bother T’Challa nearly as much as he hoped it would. In fact, his smile only grew wider. “You are full of vibrant personality, I see. This gala must bore you.”

Tony frowned, eyeing him speculatively. He admitted reluctantly, “Well, yeah, painfully. You seem to fit right in though with the whole immaculate shit.” He jumped at a pinch from Maria and smiled sheepishly at her. He was somewhat startled when T’Challa laughed.

“It is honor to be thought immaculate by you,” T’Challa bowed slightly but the regal movement was also oozing sarcasm.

Tony frowned, though it appeared more like a pout, “Unfortunately, immaculacy is boring as shit.”

“It is true that someone with your exuberance is far more… appealing,” T’Challa punctuated the statement with a private smile.

Tony blinked dumbly, trying to figure out whether or not T’Challa had just made a pass at him. “Oh, uh, I guess?” He really didn’t have to bother trying to respond because T’Chaka laid a hand on his son’s shoulder, drawing his attention. From the sound of it, his and Howard’s conversation was coming to an end.

“It was nice to meet all of you,” T’Chaka said, guiding his son away. “I look forward to our next meeting.”

When the two were out of hearing distance, T’Chaka said sternly, “You are not to engage in a relationship with the underage son of a future business partner, T’Challa.”

“Underage?” T’Challa glanced back at the Starks, “Father, he must at least be eighteen. I read that he goes to MIT.”

“Seventeen and if you read further, you would have found that he is considered a genius,” T’Chaka gave his son a look of disapproval. “You must get out of the habit of skimming instead of reading.”

“Yes, sorry, father,” T’Challa sighed almost wistfully, “It really is a shame though.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the pie. Strap on your seat belts, this will be quite the ride.

 

“I’m telling you, Rhodey, princey was coming onto me.” Tony paced in his hotel room, nearly shouting into his cell phone. “He set phasors on Stark family jewels.”

Rhodey chortled, “Tony, buddy, sorry to tell you this but not everyone wants the Stark family jewels.”

“You’re obviously wrong seeing how prince T'Chally wants to get it in.”

“I think you’re just paranoid and projecting. What did he say that makes you think he wants anywhere near your jewels?”

“Well, he said he thought my exuberance was, wait for it, Rhodes… appealing.”

“You’re definitely projecting.”

“No, it was said with, you know, a look. The ‘come hither, I’ll make you cum’ look.”

“Yeah, I’m not buying it. Prince of Wakanda giving you a ‘come hither’ look in front of both of your parents? Honestly, Tony, he was probably giving you the ‘you’re cute but let’s be friends look.’”

“Ye of little faith,” Tony sighed, “But maybe you’re right. It’s not like I could get a decent read on him anyway. He had that princely thing going on. Like, you can’t know for sure what’s on his mind but you can sure as hell guess. And it seemed like he, you know, liked me. And shit. Am I making any sense?”

“Barely. Just enough for me to get it. Why don’t you try finding this guy? See if you can tell for sure.”

Tony gasped sharply, “Rhodey, you’re a genius. I bet they’re staying at this hotel.”

“Yeah, well, you know me. Are you going to ask for his room number? ‘Cause I think the receptionist might be a tad reluctant to give out that information.”

“Ask?” Tony snorted. “Rhodey, you’re talking to Tony Stark. Why would I need to ask for information kept in a computer?”

There was a verbal eye roll coming from over the phone. “That’s illegal, Tony.”

Tony smirked, “Come on, James. What’s a secret between friends?”

 - - - - - 

Tony only learned the meaning of hesitation after hacking the hotel, getting the king of Wakanda’s room number (apparently the prince and king was sharing a room) and skipping down the hall and down one floor to find them. Now, faced with the increasingly possible chance of not only striking out but striking out in front of Howard’s new business associate, Tony was a little hesitant.

Or a lot hesitant.

He backed away slowly as it occurred to him how stupid an idea this was. Of course, T’Challa wasn’t interested in someone like Tony. He’d just laugh in his face.

Just as he was turning his back to leave, the door opened, a playful, “You can’t cage a restless panther, father,” floating out. T’Challa stepped out, closing the door behind him, then froze as he caught sight of Tony.

The two stared at each other for a while in complete silence.

Then Tony broke it with a nervous laugh. “Oh, you stay here? What a coincidence. I was just about to knock and ask for a cup of sugar. For baking. I love to bake. Pies are my specialty.” Tony nearly cringed at the storm of lies coming out his mouth but he couldn’t seem to leave it. “Do you like pie? I think we should go get some pie. On me. Not in the body shots way, though that does sound fun.” Tony cut himself off there, positive that his smile looked awkward and pained.

T’Challa’s head tilted slightly, observing him curiously. Then he smiled and nodded. “Pie sounds fantastic, Anthony. Do you know a good place?”

Tony perked up, “Really? Great. I know the best place. I know all the best places in New York. Ever heard of Petee’s?” Tony headed down to the elevator, constantly turning to make sure T’Challa was following him. Something in his paranoid mind swore the man would go the other way at the hint of a chance.

T’Challa, on the other hand, was strolling leisurely behind, completely at ease. “No, should I have?”

“Yes, you should. Mind if I drive?”

“Not at all.” Tony watched curiously as T’Challa reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. “Hopefully you pay more attention when behind the wheel.”

“What?” Tony turned around and found himself face to face to with the elevator doors, the tip of his nose brushing metal. He gasped and stumbled back, heat rising to his face as he realized how close he was to colliding with the door. “Oh. Thanks.”

T’Challa chuckled and brushed past him to press ‘down’. “No problem at all.”

“I’m usually not this airheaded,” Tony felt the need to explain. “I’m just a bit off today.”

“I’m sure you’re not,” T’Challa assured him. “Actually, I hear that you’re a genius. I would love to hear about your studies.”

Tony blinked at him, thrown by the genuine interest in his voice. The elevator dinging drew him out of his thoughts. “That’s nice but I’m not going to bore you before there’s some pie in front of you. Gotta have something to keep you from walking away.”

T’Challa visibly restrained himself from disagreeing and followed Tony into the elevator. The ride down to the garage was more awkward on Tony’s end than it was on T’Challa’s. He kept on talking just to keep the silence at bay and although part of himself cringed at the way he talked about the complexity of _pie,_ T’Challa’s encouraging smile kept him going. T’Challa, though, didn’t say a word the entire time.

“Okay, I feel ridiculous,” Tony finally admitted as they reached the bottom. “You must be sick of listening to me.”

“Not at all.” The doors opened to the garage and T’Challa followed him out. “Actually, I find it interesting. It never occurred to me how much bad crust could ruin a pie.”

Tony stopped and looked at him again with that frown that looked more like a pout. “Okay, I don’t get you. At all. I was rambling about pie and you just… take notes? Who does that?”

T’Challa shrugged, his smile taking on a teasing edge, “Well I think anyone would become more attentive at the mention of pie.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “I feel patronized.”

“Nonsense. Your car would happen to be the flashy red Aston Martin, would it?”

Tony immediately brightened up, “Yep, that’s my baby girl. Ain’t she a beauty?”

“She is,” T’Challa agreed. “Shall we go?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating pie and gay boys.

 The ride through the New York traffic far longer than Tony anticipated. That’s what led him to the totally desperate move of asking T’Challa to talk about himself. It was a quitter’s move but T’Challa wasn’t offering a thing. He just listened to Tony’s rambling and probably was actually taking mental notes.

“Well,” T’Challa hummed thoughtfully, “I have a sister, her name is Shuri. We’re very close. I recently turned twenty. I want to major in economics and minor in engineering.”

Tony stared at him, waiting for more but nothing was forthcoming. “And?”

T’Challa looked amused. “I am far more boring than you are.”

“Bullshit,” Tony cried, “I refuse to believe that.”

“It’s true, though,” T’Challa looked contemplative, “I could tell you something that very few know.”

Tony’s curiosity was immediately piqued. “Yeah? What is it?”

“This is only for the years of those I trust,” T’Challa warned, adopting a stern look. His mouth twitched though, showing how much he wanted to smile.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Tony swore, then held his pinky up, “Pinky promise.”

“Ah, the most binding promise of all,” T’Challa deadpanned but couldn’t help grinning as he wrapped his pinky around Tony’s. “Alright, I will tell you.” He waited for Tony to roll to a stop at a light before whispering far too close to his ear, “I’m gay.”

The car jerked forward, Tony’s foot losing all motor control for a second. “Oh.” He could feel the embarrassingly bright blush lighting him up like a christmas tree. A whole debate was going on in his mind, trying to decide if he was being flirted with. If only he could call Rhodey. No, Pepper. She has more experience with guys flirting. That definitely sounded like flirting. It also sounded like a guy just came out the closet to him and he was being an asshole for immediately thinking he was flirting. “Oh, I’m, uh, bisexual. I keep it on the down-low because my dad wouldn’t, you know, be happy with that. So you have to promise to keep that to yourself too.

T’Challa looked momentarily stunned at the reaction and, all things considered, more amused than ever. “Thank you for your trust, Anthony. I pinky promise that no one will learn such a thing from me.” He shook their connected pinkies then informed a staring Tony, “The light is green.”

“What? OH, damn,” Tony took his hand back and hit the gas with far more pressure than he intended. “Sorry.”

“No, I apologize for distracting you,” T’Challa reclined in his seat, a small smug smile hiding at the corner of his mouth.

They managed to make it to the pie shop without any more incidents. The shop was full to the brim with people so Tony just went in and ordered an apple pie then hightailed it out of there as soon as possible. He handed T’Challa the box and pulled out of the parking lot.

“We will find a better place for pie eating,” Tony swore.

T’Challa asked warily, “Anthony, did you get an entire pie for the two of us?”

“And forks,” Tony reminded him. “And napkins. I think I did a pretty good job in there.”

“Well sure,” T’Challa admitted, “But you didn’t get a knife to cut the pie.”

Tony waved off his concern, “Who needs a knife? We can just dig right in.”

T’Challa opened his mouth to reply but a laugh bubbled out of him. “I was right. Your exuberance is astounding.”

Tony ducked his head to hide the flush of pride.

 

Not long after, they pulled up to a big park. The sunny New York day brought out a lot of people and their dogs. Tony and T’Challa hunted until they found the perfect spot, a table and benches under a gazebo and away from other people. They sat across from each other and opened them took out the pie. Tony inhaled deeply and sighed with contentment.

“Dutch Apple pie. Balm for the soul,” he said reverently.

T’Challa snorted, “Of course.”

Tony gasped dramatically, clutching his chest, “T’Chally, do you doubt the power of the Dutch Apple Pie?” He picked up a fork and dived straight into the center of the pie then held it up to T’Challa’s mouth. “Try this and tell me it isn’t everything.”

T’Challa grinned, locking eyes with Tony as he wrapped his mouth around the fork.

Tony, at that moment, felt like he lost a game of gay chicken. Or like, became a tad bit gayer than he already was. Either way, he lost. He was blushing, feeling timid and was incredibly sure he lost. He didn’t do the obvious ‘now I will eat off the same fork’ because he knew how to accept defeat gracefully. He handed T’Challa the fork without even looking at him and pulled out the other one. He just casually ate until his blush subsided.

T’Challa didn’t comment, seeming completely content to eat pie in silence. But he was smiling the entire time.

When the pie was gone, T’Challa suggested going back to their separate hotels because he had an early flight home and still needed to pack. Tony walked T’Challa to his door, feeling ridiculously like he survived a first date. T’Challa took Tony’s hand and pressed it to his lips, “I truly did enjoy our time out. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?”

Tony looked away shyly and shrugged, “Sure, if you’re not busy with the princey thing.”

“I look forward to it.” T’Challa gave him a final, private smile before going in.

Tony stood outside for a while, wishing he believed T’Challa. He felt pathetic for it but he really wanted T’Challa to want to see him again. But the prince didn’t even leave him with a number to call. Tony went back to his room, dejected.

 

That Fall, T’Challa transferred to MIT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Tour, courtesy of the amazing, ever-generous, Tony Stark.

 

“Yes, father, of course,” T’Challa intoned while counting the boxes lining the wall of his new dorm room. “Yes, I completely understand.” He plugged in the mini-frig and screwed in lightbulbs into the ceiling fan, then tested the switch. “Of course, I’m listening, father… What did you say? Um, you were threatening to drag me back to Wakanda at a hint of a scandal. Again.” He stifled a snort, “It is hardly a lucky guess, father. More like a likely conjecture. Honestly, father, you were the one who suggested studying abroad. One would think you’d have more faith in me.” What the king said next made T’Challa pause and say guiltily, “No, I did not pick MIT because of an underage boy who will be of age soon. It is a nationally renowned school. As much as I enjoy speaking to you father, I was hoping to explore the campus.” He hummed along with T’Chaka’s parting warnings, until the king was satisfied. “I love you too, father. We’ll talk again soon.”

After T’Chaka finally hung up, T’Challa grabbed his keys and headed out. The campus was teeming with students lugging around boxes or sitting around, talking with friends.

T’Challa took his time walking across campus, mentally mapping out the place for future reference. However, he wouldn’t deny that he was keeping an eye for a genius he wanted to see. It was pure luck that he spotted him going into one of the café.

And completely unlucky that just when he was about to follow, a girl popped up in front, chirping cheerfully, “I haven’t seen you before. Are you a transfer student?”

T’Challa sighed, “Yes.”

“Wonderful, welcome to MIT. I’m head of the welcoming committee, just making my rounds to make sure everyone is settling in nicely,” she went on with a spiel about the school and other nonsense. When she finished, she asked, “Any questions?”

“No,” T’Challa side-stepped her and jogged to the cafeteria. It took him a minute to spot Tony sitting at the table with two friends. Tony was sitting with his back to him. He went to get a burger and fries for himself then approached the table, setting his tray down next to Tony and asking, “Is this seat taken?”

Tony jumped a mile into the air. His head snapped up, eyes wide, “T’Challa?”

“It’s nice to see you again, Anthony,” T’Challa said sincerely.

“But, you, why-you don’t go here?” It was a statement turned question was accompanied by a flattering blush that crept to the tip of Tony’s ears.

“Actually, my father wanted me to study abroad so I am now a student of MIT. I hope you can spare some time to show me around.” T’Challa smiled at his open mouth gapping. “You didn’t expect to see me again?”

“You didn’t give me a number,” Tony exclaimed defensively, “I thought you were just being nice.”

“I didn’t tell you I was transferring?” T’Challa shook his head with faux shame, “How forgetful of me.”

“You,” Tony slapped his shoulder angrily, “You didn’t tell me on purpose.”

T’Challa couldn’t resist laughing, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m surprised, asshole,” Tony turned away from him, pouting. “I also refuse to talk to you now. You’re getting the cold shoulder, pal.”

T’Challa bit back a smile. “And for how long must I suffer this horrid cold shoulder?”

“Until you buy back my affection with flowers and expensive chocolate,” Tony sniffed, “No dark chocolate.”

“Tones, hey, remember we exist?” one of Tony’s friends waved his hands sarcastically, “Your best friends are kind of confused.”

“Oh, right. Rhodey, Pepper, this is T’Challa,” Tony introduced them, “Wakandan prince and all that. T’Challa, these are my best buds, James Rhodes and Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts. They’re royalty in my heart.”

“Prince T’Challa,” Rhodey stuck out a hand, his smile speculative, “We’ve heard a lot about you. And most of it wasn’t all that flattering but it could have been worse.”

“Rhodey,” Pepper hissed, slapping his arm. “Don’t be rude.”

“No, please, treat me like you would anyone else,” T’Challa implored. “And just T’Challa.”

“He also accepts various nicknames until I accept his apology, right, T’Chilly?” Tony grinned.

“The sooner I bribe you into forgiving me, the better,” T’Challa concluded solemnly. “I have never been called by such a horrible nickname in my life.” In all honesty, he couldn’t have cared less but seeing the satisfaction on Tony’s face was worth it.

“So T’Challa,” Pepper interrupted his thoughts, the shrewd look she shot him proved that she saw right through him but also liked what she saw. “Would you like a tour of campus? Tony knows it like the back of his hand.”

Tony sputtered, “Don’t offer my personalized, one hundred percent amazing, completely original campus tour to someone I’m mad at.”

T’Challa took out his smartphone and offered, “I can order your chocolate and flowers now.”

“Well,” Tony pretended to think about but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “I suppose that could work. Fine, first we eat then you’ll get your own Tony’s Tour, courtesy of the renowned Tony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could be one of those people that could write long chapters but then I'd never post anything. Anyway, this is dedicated to the one really nice anon on tumblr that said nice things about my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original story post[ here](http://ace-diaries.tumblr.com/post/150795942644/new-guy-ironpanther) on tumblr.  
> Also check at my blog in general, prompt me, say hi, whatever, [ here ](http://ace-diaries.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments motivate me.


End file.
